


I Don't Think I Ever Could

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Rejection, idek guys this was sitting in my drafts and i dont wanna look at it anymmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIdorima confesses, and it goes as well as he had expected. </p><p>(not well at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think I Ever Could

“I love you.”

_ Swish. _

The resounding ‘thunk’ of the basketball bouncing on the basketball floor was echoing in Kise’s ears. What just happened? What was Midorima talking about? 

The green haired boy adjusted his glasses before turning towards the shorter blonde. 

“I don’t expect you to respond. I would be surprised if you did, in fact. I just needed to tell you for physiological reasons. Don’t dwell on it.”

His voice was calm, his words clipped and short as they usually were. But something felt off about them, like he was speaking past a gag, choking himself. 

Kise felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to say the words, he didn’t want to be the one to hurt Midorima. He might not feel the same way, but Kise treasured every genuine friend he had. 

Not that they were friends. They might have been, if not for this roadblock. 

But now it was staring Kise in the face, and he was scared to hurt the fragile boy.

Because of course he was fragile, because no matter what he insisted, Midorima was still subject to the whims of the universe at the stars in the sky.  

Midorima sighed and continued to do what he always did. Kise just stood there, terrified of making a move in any direction, scared of causing someone he cared about pain. 

After about ten minutes, Midorima stopped and turned towards Kise, who flinched. 

“I can take rejection. You don’t need to be afraid of me,” He said, the barest tremble wavering his final words. 

Kise hated that. Hated that Midorima was completely sure of the ‘no’ that was soon escape his mouth. 

The sound of his uncertainty hit Kise right in his core. But there was nothing he could do. One, he liked girls-only girls. And Kise refuses to lie to himself to make someone else happy. Usually, he only applies this in the case of lovesick fans, but this was the first time that he had to implement it elsewhere. 

Midorima was special. 

Kise broke his vigil. Quietly, he replied, “I’m sorry, Midorimacchi. I don’t feel the same about you.” C’mon, he urged himself mentally, get the last part out. “I don’t think I ever could.”

He rushed out of the room in a flash. 

The words echoed around in his head. He knew he had to say it, to make it clear that they never had a chance, never will, but it was still painful for him as well. 

MIdorima was a person, and as annoying as he was, he still had feelings and emotions and thought and ideas that all mattered very much. 

Midorima’s eye twitched, the only sign that what Kise said had bothered him. 

But after he winded up for another shot and missed it, his arms trembling, it was obvious that he was on the verge of losing it. 

“Midorima-kun.”

Kuroko revealed his presence to the  taller, troubled boy. Midorima jumped but didn’t have the energy to be angry at him. 

“Yes, Kuroko?”

The bluenette looked at Midorima, his eyes heavy with sympathy. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I know you don’t like me that much, but you can feel free to talk to me about it whenever you need to. I’m in a similar situation.”

Midorima sighed shakily. 

“Thank you,” He choked out, not daring to look at him. His cheeks burned red.    
No one else was supposed to know. It was supposed to just be between Kise and Midorima, and no one else.  This was a memory that was supposed to be buried deep down where it can’t be touched again. 

Kuroko nodded, but then disappeared, probably sensing that Midorima needed to be alone after that. 

He really wished that he had a friend at times like this, but obviously, he didn’t have any.  

Kuroko was just offering to help because he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and happened to be put in a very uncomfortable position. 

Midorima didn’t even have to think about who was creating Kuroko’s situation, at that was just the icing on the cake. 

Aomine was an asshole, an idiot. 

Logically, he should have the same opinion of Kise, but he couldn’t bring himself to utter those words about his sweetheart. 

He clutched his lucky item that was tucked safely into his pocket and tried to control the constriction of his chest. 

Damn those sparkling blonde eyes and intriguing personality and sculpted body. 

Damn Kise.


End file.
